Coming to terms
by Zhane
Summary: The Rangers go head to head agenst Freddy again, who wins this time?


Disclamer: Read number one and two, you'll catch the hint! Please know when reading this sorty that this was writen about myself and friends of mine who like PR and I enjoy nightmare on elmstreet so please relize the use of new names and such is for good cause. 

Coming to terms... By Rob Hanson aka Zhane. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Chello, Chel to her friends screamed as she ran through the park as fast as she could. "Now now.. Chello.. Say hello to Freddy!" A dark evil man yelled as he jumped out from behind some bushs and ran at the young girl. "AH!!!!!" She screamed and kept running but soon Chel grew very tired from her running and collapsed... "NOOOOO!!!" The next thing Chel knew Freddy was driving his claws down her back, cutting everything it tuched. Chel jumped awake in bed and screamed then started gasping for breath as she bled to death.. "m...Mom!" She tried to choke out but suddenly her body fell from the bed hitting the ground dead.... 

It had been almost two weeks since Rob had had his final fight with Freddy Kruger, Rob and Katie's relationship slowly pragressed as everyone got used to being Power Rangers and in Angel Grove.... None of them knew that soon, one of them would die. 

Dave the Black Astro Ranger was walking his girlfriend Kelly home from a movie... No one knew about their secret lifes, they even manages to keep it a secret from some of their friends from their world but not all of them... "I had alot of fun David" Kelly smiled as they walked up to her door. "Me too, hope we can go out again sometime" He smiled and kissed her goodnight then walked to the park. Once in the park Dave made sure the coast was clear then teleported back to the megaship. 

Dave appered on the bridge only to find Rob and Katie off to the side trying to talk but more or less making out. "God and we thought they were bad on irc" Dave thought to himself as he walked towards his quarters. Yawning he changed into some shorts and a tank top then laid down and went to sleep.... 

"Hey Dave pass the ball!" Dave's friend Adam yelled. Dave knew he was dreaming but liked shooting hoops so he didn't mind. *swish* "nothin but the bottom of the net... I win" Adam mocked as he leaned agenst a wall off to the side grinning. "Oh yeah?" *swish* "Three points..." Dave smirked.... "I still won you ass hole" Adam said this time in a voice that wasn't his own. "Adam you ok?" He asked conserned as he steped closer to his friend. "Fine" Adam said smirking as he suddenly swiped at Dave leaving four long now bleeding marks on Dave's chest. "You're not Adam!!!" Dave cried out as he backed away slowly. 

"No shit kid" Adam said now morphing into a tall burnt man, wearing a old dirty green sweater and a glove with knifes for fingers. "Freddy!!" Dave jumped back compleatly scared by now. "How... But... YOUR NOT REAL!!!" Dave cried in shock... "Oh I'm real.. Just ask you're silver friend, or that poor little girl Chel, she knows I'm real especially after I _KILLED_ her!!" Freddy laughed as he came closer to Dave. "Y...YOU KILLED CHEL?! YOU MONSTER" Dave yelled running at Freddy.. "Tisk tisk" Freddy said as he steped to the side and in one quick movement sliced Dave's neck then Freddy grabed the boy and rammed his claws straight into his heart and out the back of his body. Laughing evilly he let the boy fall to to ground..... Two friends, were lost.... 

Katie walked down the hall to Dave's room the next morning to remind him that he had to get to school, the black, yellow, blue and pink rangers all had to goto school during the day because of their being in Angel Grove while the Red, Purple and Silver Rangers just got to sit around.... 

Katie walked in and screamed at the first thing she saw. Running from the room she bolted down the hall to her boyfriends quarters and started banging on the door "ROB OPEN UP!! LEMME IN RIGHT NOW!!! PLEASE" Katie kept screaming till Rob opened the door and she tore in... "He.. Dave.." She couldn't get words out of her mouth she was crying so hard. "Katie calm down.. What happened?" Rob asked as he dug around for a shirt to put on. "I went to get Dave up since he over sleeps and ignores DECA so much, and there he was laying in bed, blood every were... He's dead!!" Katie started crying all over again as she collapsed on her boyfriends bed. "Oh man.... DECA Ask Jase, Krissy, Adam and Jacky to come to my quarters please... its urgent." Rob said quietly barly able to hold his voice.... 

Later that night the six remaining rangers sat in the work bay eatting dinner. "How could this happen? He couldn't have done it to himself!" Jacky was still crying as was Katie, and Krissy.... It was just so sad when they saw it all three of them broke out in tears while Jase nearly threw up and Adam fainted.... They had asked why Rob did nothing and he simply said "Guess I'm to used to death" in a sad low voice.. He was hurting but he had been thrown in the face of death with his famliy and friends so many times it didn't effect him the same anymore. "He didn't do it himself" Rob said quietly looking up from his plate for the first time in a hour. "Rob you don't think.... But I thought.." Katie knew what her boyfriend was talking about.. "It wouldn't be the first time... From what I know he's imfomose for it" Rob said as he wiped his forehead, he had had cold sweats all day and spent almost three hours on the simudeck going at the same punching bag. "What's he talking about Katie?" Jase asked as he took a drink of his juice. 

"Kruger... He does have a point" Katie said as she wipped the tears away from her eyes. "WHAT?! Freddy Kruger? Oh come on Rob! We went along with it last time but this is insane!" Jacky said as she got up... "Yeah its so insane one of us have died.. One of us will be next, more have probley died already down on earth! If you think its so insane then goto sleep tonight... Good redence!" Rob said coldly as he left the workbay... "Katie he's crazy.." Jacky said, no one was backing her up though... Sure Rob joked around alot but no one thought he would make up a lie to cover someones death and they had no other explanations! "Jacky.. Maybe he's not, this has happened to him before...." Jase said as he got up leaving the work bay with Krissy to go notify Dave's parents.. "I trust Rob" Katie said flatly as she stormed out. 

Katie walked into Rob's room to find him reading a book. "What ya reading?" Katie asked trying to sound a little better as she sat down next to him. "A book... Well a script actually, well several scripts" Rob snickered... "Oh... Of what?" Katie asked raseing a eye.. "Every moving having to do with Freddy put out... Looking for clues, traces, things that repeat themselfs.... I'm up to number three right now.. I started just after we found dave this morning" Rob said as he took his glasses off to take a brake.. "Do you think you can find anything?" Katie asked as she yawned a little. "I don't know, but reading it I'll learn things better than watching the movies so atleast I'll know everything one printed paper, I went to New Line and got copys of these Scripts from one of the producers of the freddy movies..." Rob said as he wraped his arms around Katie feeling a little better for the first time all day. "Oh.. Did you go, or did the silver ranger go?" She asked quietly as she smiled at her boyfriend. "Silver..... They'd have me arrested if I walked in there but if the Silver Ranger teleported right into the middle of the lobby where people could see him.... Well thats diffrent" Rob grinned.. He hadn't really broken any rules, he was trying to find a way to defend himself as well as his friends from this new evil. 

"Do you think you're famliy could have anything to do with it again?" Katie asked as she now laid on Robs bed... "Its possible.... I'm going to see them first thing in the morning" Rob said yawning heavly... "Can I come?" "Yeah" Rob replyed kissing his girlfriend "We should get some sleep.... If you want you can stay here and I'll take the floor, it can be kinda weird right after seeing what we saw today to be alone" Rob said as he got up and collapsesed onto the floor pulling a cot out of the closet. "Thanks sweetie... G'nite" Katie said quietly half alseep...With in minutes she was out cold and shortly after so was Rob. 

A hour later they were both still asleep and deep into dreaming.... "NO!!! HELP ME SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Katie screamed as she ran away from Freddy who was right on her tale... "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rob yelled as he jumped out of a tree tackling Freddy to the ground then started punching him over and over in the face. Freddy reached around and barly got Rob on his left cheek before the two woke up. "NO!" Katie jumped up in Rob's bed shaking.... "Its ok Katie I'm right here" He got up onto his bed and held his girlfriend trying to keep her from shaking. "That was so scary, I was really worried that time" Katie said as she calmed down a little and laided back down.. Rob just sat there quietly.... "You go back to sleep, if you look like you're in trouble I'll wake you up ok?" Rob asked as he kissed Katie softly on her forehead. "Ok, night Rob" Katie said as she fell back asleep..... 

The next morning Katie woke up, she hadn't had one nightmare that night after she went back to sleep and found her boyfriend sitting right next to her on the bed so into reading the script for the sixth nightmare on elm street that he didn't even notice her wake up. Rob jumped when Katie sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "Find anything?" Katie asked as she tryed not to giggle. "Maybe, long shot but maybe.... Anyways, we need to change and get to LA.. I need to find out if their behind this or not" Rob said as he got up and went to dig through his closet. "Ok, I'll be back in about ten minutes" Katie said as she walked out of the room. When she came back she was dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt and found Rob just putting on his silver t-shirt and green jeans.. In his first earring hole on his left ear he had a gold cross that he wore for good luck when he would have nightmares and in the second he had a silver lightning bolt. "Ready?" Rob asked as he finished tieing his combat boots. "Yeah, how do I look?" Katie asked smileing.. 

"Incredible" Rob whispered as he kissed his girlfriend softly then the two teleported from his room to his mom and stepdads home in LA. "Steve open up!" Rob yelled as he started banging on the door. "What?!" Steve yelled as he swung the door open then stoped. "oh its you.... Thought you would be by soon" he said quietly as he steped aside for the two to walk in. "Did you start it again?" Rob asked coldly as he looked around. "No, infact I tried to stop it once I knew it was happening again..." Steve said. Rob rased his head when he hear crying coming from the other room... Rob walked into his sister room and saw his mom sitting on the floor crying.. Blood every were and eatched into the wall "Freddy's back!!!!" Rob read outloud... "oh my god... Rob wheres your sister?" Katie asked as she looked around.. "Well theres a little of her over here.... and a bit over there..." Rob stoped himself as soon as he relized what he was saying.... "Oh my god! Shes... But......" Katie almost broke down... 

Rob stormed into the front room and slamed his stepdad into the wall "I want answers, you're going to give them to me or I'm going to make what Kruger did to steph seem like bullshit! They won't be able to find peaces of you once I'm done!" Rob threatened in a evil dark voice that no one had ever seen before.... Everyone knew he was extreamly protective of his sister but no one ever thought he was that protective. "Ok, what do you want to know?" Steve said quietly. "How did you bring him back?" Rob said as he lossened his grip. "A few months ago, when we went to court back in Febuary, I was so mad I started looking for some way to get even with you and your dad.... Then I found out about you, your friends, her..." Steve said quietly glancing at Katie. "So I started doing research, and found out that while Freddy Kruger was never a real person, someone like him was.... I found the bones in northren California and used some of them to put us into the fictional world. Once there I used the bones of the killer to bring Freddy into it... Theres no way to stop him" Steve said as Rob droped him on the floor.... 

"Then he's just going to keep killing like this untill theres nothing left?" Rob said... "Yes, he thinks I backed out on our deal which is why he went after stephanie..... He's back to his old ways from the movies and now, no one can stop him... Except you" Steve said as he sat down. "Me? How?! I stoped him last time and look what happened!!!" Rob yelled as he slamed his fist right into the wall.. "You have to find you're own way... Before its to late now get out" Steve said as he reached for his shotgun. Now that he knew his famliy knew their secrets Rob didn't even bother leaving the room he teleported from right there as did Katie. 

Rob appered in his room and practiclly collapsed on his bed "my sister....." he whispered quietly. Rob didn't even notice the purple teleportation beam apper "Rob.. Are you ok?" Katie asked quietly as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Y...Yeah, I'll live... But when this is done I'm going to make them pay for this! Its his fault that Kruger is lose... Now we've lost dave, and my sister... Who knows whos next, could be anyone" Rob said just then Jase walked in. "Guys, I don't know if you've heard but two days ago...." He was quiet for a moment "Chel was killed, similer to Dave. I think all three of us know who did it" Jase said quietly as he bowed his head. "My sister........ She.. She was murdered, last night late" Rob said trying to fight the tears that wanted to over come him. Chel had been one of his best friends and him and his sister had always been extreamly close... He was sorta sad about Dave too, no body deserved to die like those three had, except someone.... And he could only think of one time. 

Later that night Rob was sitting on the bridge trying not to sleep, he had hated the taste of coffie as long as he could remember but now he had been getting fresh cups every five minutes from the synthatron. Rob refused to let himself sleep because if he did he would have to face Freddy... A warm hand was placed on his sholder and he knew who it was right away. "What are you doing up so late Katie?" Rob asked quietly as he stared out at Earth on the view screen. "Couldn't sleep, all I saw was him and it started getting to me. Thought you might have the same problem right now" Katie said as she sat down next to her boyfriend and sighed. "Coffie?" Rob asked as he went back over to the synthatron. "Please, cream and suger too" Katie said smileing. Rob handed her a cup and sat back down then sighed. "It just isn't fair, just because my famliy didn't like me, three innocent people have died for no reason what so ever. They deserved better, its all my fault." Rob said fighting as hard as he could not to brake down. 

Down on earth Chris Dunn was walking into his bed room yawning. "Man my back hurts from class" Chris muttered to himself, he decided that neck time he was in kick boxing class he'd keep his guard up a little better than he had. Chris had been hearing storys, from people who had managed to goto sleep and escape with their lifes, barly but they would make it to see the next day. All the storys were the same..... Burnt face, ugly green and red sweater and a glove with knifes for fingers. He knew who they were talking about and had personally called one of his best friends insane for thinking Freddy Kruger was real. 

*screach* Chris jumped and looked around, he was still awake.. But when he turned around to look behind him the wall to his room was missing. Instead it was a yard leading up to a old boarded up house that looked like no one had lived in it in forever. Chris got up and slowly walked towards the house carefully. When suddenly someone was behind him. "Welcome to my world... When you get to hell, tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" the man laughed evilly which caused Chris to make some distence between the two. "So you are real, and you did kill the others" Chris said quietly. "Yep, poor little Chello who says Hello and Davey..." Freddy laughed like a maniac. "I'll make you pay for this!" Chris yelled as he ran as Freddy delivering a series of kicks and punchs each blocked, Freddy raised his glove high and slashed Chris down the arm. "I don't die, but you do" Freddy laughed then slamed his claw into the young man's chest and yanked out his heart which was slowly still beating. "I win again" were the last words Chris Dunn ever heard. Freddy reached down and scrached into Chris' face "Fuck you all! Freddy Was Here" then he laughed. 

The next morning at school the yellow, blue and pink rangers heard about the events of the previose night from everyone. Someone had ripped out Chris' heart then carved into his face lude comments while he sleeped. Krissy asked one person what it had said and the girl replyed "Fuck you all, Freddy was here" 

"Ugh thats sick!!" Krissy said to her friend Jacky who was walking with her to homeroom for their last class that day. "Class I have a announcment to make. Due to the resent murders, there has been a mandatory curfue set for Nine PM. Anyone cought out on the streets will be aressted and taken downtown." Mrs. Applebee the ranger's teacher said quietly. 

That evening the rangers where on the ship talking. The only thing keeping Rob from going insane at that moment was having Katie and his friends there to talk to. "Hey Rob how you feelin?" Jase asked as he sat down at his command post on the bridge. "Like hell, I know I should go to sleep and go after Freddy but I'm afraid if I do... I might not come back out" Rob said quietly. "Dude how long have you been fighting Kruger? Since you were what three? four?" Jase asked as he got himself a drink from the synthatron. "Ugh this tastes like coffie!" Jase said spitting it out. "Yeah, its been making alot of it lately." Rob said grinning. "And yeah I was three the first time I fought.. I was so scared I remember it like it was yesterday, I was running as fast as I could and I drove right out a window then I woke up." Rob sighed. "That was 13 years ago man! You've grown up alot and you've gotta be a better fighter than you were then.. If anyone was born to fight Freddy for us it was you. You're the one person who knows practicly everything about him!" Jase said as he slowly walked off the bridge. *He's right* Rob thought to himself. "DECA Wheres Katie at?" Rob asked as he got up heading towards her quarters. "Katie is current in her room asleep" DECA Replyed. "ASLEEP?! OH NO!!!" Rob ran as fast as he could to his girlfriends room and burst in to find Katie waking up. "DECA Said you were asleep, I got worried" Rob said as he hugged his girlfriend. "Ow" Katie said quietly hopeing her boyfriend wouldn't here. "Whats wrong?" Rob asked steping back. "My arm, I burnt it in my nightmare to wake up on a pipe. I didn't want to fight yet" Katie said smileing as she walked into the bathroom to find something to clean it up with. "Jeez Katie.. You're turning into Nancy" Rob snickered. "Nancy? Shes been dreaming about Freddy too?" Katie asked not really shocked but still she couldn't help her re-action. "No, Nancy is the hero in Nightmare on Elm Street part 1. She fell asleep in class one day and burnt her arm on a pipe in the bowler room to wake herself up." Rob said smileing. "Oh, nancy... She was that Heather girl in new nightmare!" Katie smiled happy that she remembered something. "Yeah" Rob said quietly. 

"Has there ever been a hero thats been a guy? So far it seems like they've all been women." Katie said sitting back down. "Well actually they all have been. In the third one it was sort of a guy, he found Freddy's remains and poored holy water on 'em and stuff. But really they've all been girls" Rob said trying not to yawn. "Well I think it makes sense then. Yeah you know _everything_ about Freddy and are probley the best person to kill him but maybe its one of those things that needs a womans tuch" Katie giggled, she was trying to joke about it but Rob thought and decided to dismiss the idea, he wouldn't let Katie put herself in danger. 

Rob yawned as he sat there relizing he hadn't slept in two days. "Why don't you lay down and get some rest? I'll keep a eye on you and if it looks bad I'll wake you up." Katie said as she put her arm around Rob. "Maybe in a little bit. My sisters funeral is in a hour" Rob sighed. "Their having it in the middle of the afternoon? Its like almost five" Katie said in shock. "Well Steve and Vanessa wanted all of Steph's friends to be able to come.." Rob said as he got up. "Oh, Want me to go with you?" Katie said not really needing to ask she knew he needed someone to be there with him. "Yeah, get ready we'll leave in a half hour.. When their at the cemitary, I refuse to go in any church that would let Steve and Vanessa in it" Rob said coldly. "You know you've been calling you're mom by her name lately." Katie said point out the obviose. "After what they did to my sister, Chris, Chel and Dave.... They don't deserv to be called mom or stepdad or anything.. They deserv to be called scum!" Rob said as he got up. "I guess I understand, now go get dressed" Katie smiled and kissed her boyfriend. 

Rob walked to his room and changed into a dark silver shirt, instead of his usual shiny ones some black boots, black pants and a black jacket then put a cross in both earring holes in his left ear. Rob spiked his freshly cut and frosted hair then walked towards Katies room. Rob knocked on her door only to hear screaming. "DECA Open the door NOW!" The door open and Rob burst in to see carvings apper in Katie's wall... "You're next bitch" Rob read to himself quietly. "Come on Katie, lets get out of here" Rob said as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and walked out. Katie was sobbing through out the entire funeral while Rob stayed pretty silent. After his younger sister had been laid to rest where she would stay forever, his stepdad came up to him. "This is all your fault... You had to get revenenge, without thinking about the consaquences... Without thinking about your famliy, without thinking about your daughter you let that monster on the lose in this world to kill freely.." Rob said quiet and coldly. "And I swear to you, one day I don't know how but one day. You're going to burn in hell for this and I'm going to send you there myself if its the last thing I ever do, I swear to you. One day you're going to be in hell along that bitch I actually called a mother once." With that Rob turned around and walked away. 

Suddenly he was laying face down in mud, his stepdad standing there glaring pray that he would take a swing. Rob simply got up and walked off only enraging Steve father. As Katie and Rob walked they hit the buttons on their digimorphers to teleport and left Earth. Once back on the megaship Rob walked to the bridge and collapsesed at his post. "I can't beleave what he's started..." Rob said quietly praying Katie wouldn't here but reasently she had started listening to everything her boyfriend said just incase it was something important. Katie wanted to comfert Rob, she wanted to be able to tell him everything would be alright but she knew she was wrong and that everything wasn't going to be alright ever again. 

Later that night the two were still sitting were still sitting on the bridge in the same cloths they wore to the funeral. Neather decided to go change they just sat there. For the past four hours they sat there in compleat silence morning the loss off four people they knew. Katie yawned as she relized she was starting to get extreamly tired. The last few days had taken their toll on her and she needed rest. "If you want, you can stay in my quarters tonight. I wouldn't wanna sleep in yours eather." Rob said smileing sweetly for the first time in days. "Thanks, mind going to my room with me so I can get some cloths atleast?" Katie asked as the two got up. "Nope" Rob said as they walked through the megaship. When they got to Katies room Rob insisted that he go in first to check things out. He looked around, under the bed, in the closests, bathroom.. Anywhere someone could hide. "All clear Katie" Rob said as she walked in. On the wall where the carvings had been a large purple sheat now hung. Rob didn't want Katie to have to look at that so he covered it up compleatly. Katie grabed a nightgown, some shorts, and something to wear tomorrow then the two headed for Rob's room. 

Once again Rob insisted in going in first checking everything out then telling Katie it was ok to come in. "Thanks again for letting me stay here Rob... I probley seem like a big baby worried about something like this." Katie said sighing as she took her hair down out of a pony tail. "No, infact I'm glad you asked, I was kind of reluctent about letting you go in there alone as it was. This saves me the trouble of trying to talk you out of it" Rob smiled. "I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back." Rob said as he grabbed a pair of lose shorts which he hardly ever slept in and walked into the bathroom. Rob took off his watch, ring and changed into the nightshorts then walked back into the bedroom to see Katie sitting on the bed in a beautiful purple nightgown. "Guess I'm not the only one getting into the whole color of your color thing huh?" Rob asked with a lop sided smirk. "Nope" Katie said as she started to giggle. "So... I'll take the cot and you can have the nice warm bed." Rob said smile as he grabed a pillow and blanket. "No! I mean... We're mature, we can behave and share a bed.... And we can keep a better eye on each other if something happens" Katie said smileing. "O... Ok.... Sounds cool" Rob said smiled as he laid down on the bed yawning. "In the morning, I'm finding a way to end this if it kills me" Rob said as he covered up. "Don't say the 'k' word... Eather of them!" Katie asked pleeding. "Sorry" Rob smiled and kissed his girlfriend softly "I love you, I want you to know that incase.... Well incase something happens and I don't wake up" Rob whispered. Katie kissed him back slowly but taking a little more time in pulling away. "I love you too, just in case" Katie smiled sweetly then tried to goto sleep. While laying there Rob did something he hadn't done in years. He prayed. He prayed that no matter what happened to him Katie would be ok, and that no one else died... but if he did he wanted someone to watch over Katie, and his friends. 

Down in Angel Grove Matt sat in his bedroom mixing all the caffine and suger in his house he could find into one large drink, figuring it wouldn't hurt any he put in just a little bit of nyquill to help fight his cold. He turned on his tv and saw the news. "Police tonight are after a killer who has been attacking teenagers in their sleep, so far there have been three local teen's cought in these murders. Lawenforcment officers are recomending that everyone make sure their homes are locked up tightly." The reporter said reading from her paper. "Who gives a fuck, they'll all die anyways!" Freddy laughed as he cut the womans head off then steped out of the TV. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep....." he laughed at the teenager. "OOOOOOH SHIT!!!!!!" Matt, or Hulk to his friends bolted for the door but it locked hitself before he could get to it. "Welcome to prime time" Freddy laughed as he plunged his claws deep into Hulk's body. 

The next morning Jase came to Rob's room to find Katie and Rob both asleep in his bed with his arms wraped around her tightly as if he was protecting her from something. "Ahem..." Jase said loudly enough to wake Rob up... "Shh man, you'll wake her up" Rob said quietly as he climbed out of the bed secretly reluctently and walked over to Jase. "What is she doing in here?" Jase asked trying not to wake the purple ranger. "Follow me..." Rob said taking one last glance then walking down the hall quietly and into Katie's room. "Ok so whats this answer?" Jase asked. "This" Rob said as he pulled the sheat down showing the carvings in the wall. "Oh my god!" Jase said as he grasped his mouth. "Yeah, she was wiggin and stayed with me. I have absaloutly no clue how she got wraped up in my arms though" Rob grinned innocently but truthfully. "Oh... I guess I understand" Jase said as they walked back to Rob's room so Rob could keep a eye on Katie who was still sleeping. "Come on in but be quiet" Rob said as he walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. "So what brings you to my room at this time of the morning?" Rob asked he had actually been having a good dream for once. "Hulk..." Jase said quietly knowing Rob would imediately understand. "Last night?" Rob asked quietly. "Yeah, its all over the news this morning. Its getting worse Rob, people are dieing out there and I have no idea what to do. You're the only one who knows how to fight this thing!" Jase said in a high whisper. "I know, and I'm going to try to. Trust me, I have to" Rob said as he looked down. "Well I gotta go, I promised Krissy and Jacky I'd walk them to school... They know its only in their dreams but still.. Can't be to careful" Jase said smileing. "Later man" Rob said as his friend walked out of the room. 

Rob just sat there for the next hour thinking untill suddenly he heard movement coming from the bed. "Rob?" Katie asked as she rolled towards to wall looking for her boyfriend. She hadn't yet opened her eyes so she suddenly became really worried. "Rob?!" Katie asked in a panic. "Right here, I've been up for a while" Rob said quietly. "Oh, why are you up so early?" Katie asked as she sat up. "Jase came to talk to me about some things" Rob smiled praying Katie wouldn't ask right now. She picked up on his hint of not telling her and left it at that. "How did you sleep?" Rob asked as he got up and sat down by Katie. "Great, once I got back to sleep but not one single nightmare.... Although I gotta admit it felt kind of nice having you close" Katie smiled blushing slightly. "T...Thanks" Rob grinned as he wipped the morning tiredness from his eyes. "Tired?" Katie asked quietly. "Extreamly, I've been thinking alot. He got another last night" Rob sid quietly as he laid back on the bed. "Who was it?" Katie asked laying back down next to him. "Hulk, Matt... Late last night" Rob said morning for one of his friends. "We have to do something-" Katie was cut off suddenly. "Jase already talked to me this morning about this, I'll fix it somehow.... I promise" Rob whispered as he kissed his girlfriend on her cheek softly. 

"Krissy are you buying into this stuff?" Jacky asked as the two sat on the bridge working. "Yeah, I do Jacky. And I know what you're thinking, it couldn't have been with him he's been with his famliy, Katie or us the whole time! DECA Can account for it" Krissy said softly. "She's right... and if you don't beleave it follow me" Rob said as he grabbed Jacky's arm and dragged her to Katies quarters. When they got in he grabbed the sheat and yanked it down. "Katie, and me both watched that apper in her wall! I walked into my little sisters room the other morning and saw her blood and body parts all over the place! If you think I did it fine, but this is you're proof I didn't" Rob said coldly as he stormed out stoping by the door for a moment. "I would never hurt Chel, Hulk, Chris, Dave or especially my sister...." Then he walked away. 

"His sister?!" Krissy said in disbeleaf. "Why didn't he tell us?" Jacky asked to no one really. "Because, he was more worried about trying to save all of us than telling you he saw where his sister was murdered by Kruger the other night. He didn't want to tell you that on her wall he scrached with blood in it "Freddys back" or tell you his stepdad is the reason we're here, or that he's the only one that can save us all from this." Katie saild calmly as she stood next to her door. "Katie! You scared me, what are you doing in here?" Krissy asked forgetting it was her room. "Well these are my quarters. I came to get some cloths" Katie said smileing as she grabbed a small bag and stuffed a few things into it. "What for?" Jacky asked as she sat down on the bed. "I'm staying in Rob's room, this one is giving me the wiggins after that" Katie spoke softly as she motioned to the wall. "oh.. You know you could always stay with one of us instead of Rob" Jacky said trying not to make it sound the way it did. "No thanks, see I beleave Rob isn't a killer. And I know he'd never do anything to hurt me" Katie smiled sweetly as she walked out of her room with a backpack over one sholder. 

"She thinks its me doesn't she?" Rob said as Katie walked into the room. "Huh?" Katie asked trying to avoid the convorsation. "Katie, I know you... Jacky, she thinks its me doesn't she?" Rob asked as he sat down and sighed. "Yeah, but Krissy and Jase know its not. Adam's out of town and I beleave you.." Katie smiled and sat down in Rob's lap then kissed him. "Well, I guess I'll have to prove that I'm not lieing. Follow me" Rob said as he got up. "DECA Have everyone report to Cargo 5" Rob said as he and Katie walked down the halls. When they got there Jacky, Krissy, and Jase were already there. "Whats up Rob?" Jase asked as he pulled a stool over. "Well, its come to my attention that _someone_ thinks I'm a killer.. I'm here to prove them wrong and hopefully end this forever" Rob said as he yawned and laid down. "Katie, gimme 20 minutes.. Then wake me up no matter what!" Rob said as he laid down. "Guys, Morph... We end this tonight" Rob said. And with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

*screach* "You're going to die today kid" Freddy laughed echoing through out the whole room. "I'll take you with me!" Rob yelled as he ran up behind Freddy and grabbed him as tight as he could. "Rob" Katie said echoing. "Rob wake up sweetheart" The echoing came again then suddenly in a bright flash of light Freddy and Rob dissappered. 

When Rob woke up he was still holding Freddy tightly almost cutting off all possible air. Jacky jumped back in shock. "OH MY GOD HE'S REAL!!!" She cried as she grabbed her astro blaster. "Thank you, Now that I'm out of there... I'll kill you all!" Freddy laughed as he broke lose holding his claw high ready to plunge it into Rob's heart. *blast* "AH!" Freddy screamed as Rob laid there holding a smoking blaster. He jumped up and blasted him again this time right between the eyes causing his head to explode. "I told you he was real" Rob said queitly. "I'll never doubt you again" Jacky said demorphing. 

Over the next couple of days things went back to normal and Freddy was gone... But was he gone.......... Forever??? 

The End? 


End file.
